The revenge of the Fury
by Optimum Energon
Summary: A red Plymouth Fury has awoken again to get revenge. ChristineCars crossover! Please Review! No flames. I don't own Cars. I own my fan characters though! : [ChickXOC][McQueenXSally][WingoXSnotRod] COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

2006: Pennsylvania, USA.

A pair of blue windshield eyes opened in the darkness of night. As they got used to the dark, they shut and opened again to reveal a pair of blood red eyes. The car gave a low growl.

"I'm alive." She said. "I knew those kids and that bulldozer couldn't stop me." A full moon broke out from behind a cloud, revealing the car's body. She was a red 1958 Plymouth Fury. In the momentary twilight, two fangs gleamed from her mouth. As she gazed into the stars she remembered her previous life and boyfriend. He had been a yellow Volvo named Arnie.

He met her when she was rusting in a field. He took care of her and made her better, much to the amazement of Arnie's friend Dennis.

Dennis was a blue Dodge Charger with a black roof. He didn't like the Plymouth Fury from the moment he saw her. He and Arnie's five-minute girlfriend, Leigh. She was a green Pontiac Trans-Am who had been Arnie's girlfriend for about three days. The Plymouth Fury had tried to choke her to death with Carbon Monoxide at a drive in movie the three went to, but Arnie had been too quick to save Leigh to let the Plymouth finish the job.

After that incident, the Plymouth drove around the small town of Libertyville killing other cars that had damaged her or tried to kill Arnie. She crushed herself while killing Moochie, a fat car who, along with to other cars, had knocked her out and beat her to near death. Then she had killed the other two cars. One was burnt to death along with a gas station owner as she rammed them into a gas pump and blew them up, setting herself alight in the progress. The other one tried to run but she followed. He was nearly at the main road when she came charging up behind him, burning and bellowing thick smoke into the night air. She caught up with the young car and ran him down, leaving his burning, crushed corpse behind.

Dennis and Leigh had lured Arnie and the Plymouth into Darnell's D.I.Y. auto shop. While inside, Dennis and Leigh had awoken and persuaded a bulldozer to help them.

After a horrific battle with the possessed Arnie and the Plymouth trying to kill Dennis and Leigh, the bulldozer crushed Arnie. The bulldozer and the Plymouth battled for a while before the Plymouth was crushed by the bulldozer and put into the car compactor. Dennis and Leigh watched as the junkyard crane lifted the Plymouth's corpse in the shape of a cube. After that, Dennis and Leigh drove away to pursue a happy and better life. But as they left, the Plymouth's grill moved slightly and she was sparked back to life once more.

The car shook out of her thoughts.

"Arnie. I shall avenge your untimely death." The fury started her engine and drove out of the junkyard.

As she rolled down the street, she looked in on Arnie's old house. His parents were in the front room, still grieving after all these years. As Arnie's dad rolled forward to draw the curtains, he caught a glimpse of the Fury. He turned pale.

"Christine's back…" He said.


	2. DRH death?

Christine rolled down the streets of Libertyville looking for the highway. As she joined the several cars going west, four young cars passed her, their neon lights blazing and one had a severe sneezing problem. Christine swerved and skidded to a stop on the hard shoulder. She blinked and her aqua blue eyes changed to the same blood red.

"Damn shitters!" Christine growled. She revved her engine and gave chase at a high speed.

Up ahead, the four young street racers sped past cars, forcing them off the road and putting some trucks to sleep. The leader, Boost glanced in his wing view mirror and saw a pair of double headlights coming up fast behind them.

"Yo, Wingo…" Boost called. "…D.J., Snot Rod! Get outta the way cus we've got a chaser!" The four young tuners sped up, passing cars in the fast lane and running them over the central reservation. Snot Rod let out a huge sneeze and zoomed forward ahead of the other three. Unfortunately, he skidded around and sped down the highway the wrong direction. As Boost and D.J. passed him, they couldn't give a damn about what was just about to happen to Snot Rod. They just laughed and shouted names like "Doofus!" or "Nerd!" Wingo skidded around in front of a passing truck and tailed Snot Rod to try and help him, but it was too late. The four cars follower had sideswiped the poor barracuda off the highway and was now taking pleasure in attacking Snot Rod! Wingo skidded to a stop as he listened to Snot Rod's cries of help.

"Boost! D.J.! WINGO! ANYBODY HELP ME!"

Wingo stared at the frenzy of orange neon and normal headlights before revving his engine and igniting the can of nitrous Boost had given him for his birthday.

"I'm comin' bud." He switched his green neon lights off and sped toward the fight. He rammed Snot Rod's attacker into the path of an oncoming truck. The car was thrown off the highway and onto the desert plains nearby. A large amount of crunching and screeching was heard before Wingo saw the car speed off after Boost and D.J. unharmed. Wingo turned to the battle scarred Snot Rod. His tyres were all burst, his paint was missing and there were large teeth marks in his side. He shook Snot Rod to see if he would give any signs of life, but there was nothing. "C'mon, man…" Tears dripped down Wingo's windshield. "…wake up. Please."


	3. Hidden feelings

Wingo stared at the lifeless Snot Rod. Tears streamed down his windshield and onto the tarmac. "He was my best friend and I never got to tell 'im." He sobbed.

Snot Rod's eyes flickered open just as Wingo was about to get help. "Wingo…" He groaned. "…don't leave. S-s-she might come back." Wingo turned and rushed to his friend. "Don't worry, man. I'm not going anywhere." Snot rod closed his eyes and slipped back into unconsciousness, a small smile on his fender.

At the crack of dawn, a blue helicopter flew over the two tuners, huddled together on the hard shoulder of the highway.

"I see them. I'm over highway 86. Junior and Strip are ready to bring them onboard and back to Radiator Springs." The helicopter landed and two cars rolled out. One was a blue Plymouth Superbird; the other was a red Nascar with a large number 8 on his side. The Superbird woke Wingo up.

"Son? Son, wake up." Wingo opened his eyes and looked into the face of Strip Weathers, the King of the Piston Cup. Wingo remembered the night before.

"Snot Rod, is he okay?" Wingo looked over to where the red car was helping Snot Rod into the helicopter. "He'll be okay." Said Strip. "We're taking you both back to Radiator Springs. Your two friends drove in last night. Claiming they were being chased by some 'Phantom car eater'." The older car chuckled. Wingo didn't laugh. "They're right. What else could have done that to Snot Rod?" Strip stopped laughing. You'd better get onboard. Yer' friend needs serious medical attention. Doc'll sort 'im out when we're there." Wingo followed Strip onboard the helicopter and parked next to Snot Rod. While the other two weren't looking, he gave Snot Rod a slight kiss on the fender. He flinched, but settled down quickly.

The helicopter flew over Ornament Valley. Dow on the ground, a car watched as they flew over.

"I'll finish you, orange shitter."


	4. When everyone thought they were safe

The Dinoco helicopter touched down in the forecourt of the Cozy Cone motel in Radiator Springs. The door opened and Strip drove down the ramp followed by Junior and Snot Rod. Wingo cautiously rolled out and was reunited with Boost and D.J. Doc Hudson rushed over to help Snot Rod into the local clinic as soon as his front tyres hit the tarmac. Cars stopped to watch and throughout Snot Rod's time in the clinic, asked how he was getting on. But out of all the cars who lived in and were in Radiator Springs no two were more concerned about what had happened to Snot Rod than a blue Dodge Charger and a green Pontiac Trans-Am.

Dennis and Leigh had moved to Radiator Springs to get away from the bad memories they had gained in Libertyville. When the couple had heard about Boost and D.J's phantom car eater, they had suspected who it had been but they weren't quite sure. If Snot Rod had flakes of red paint on him, their worst fears would be confirmed.

Later that evening, most of the townsfolk had gathered at Flo's V8 Café as they usually did to talk about the day's events as well as other things. Wingo, D.J. and Boost were staying in the clinic with Snot Rod to make sure he was okay.

"And then…" Chuckled Ramone, the town's body artist and lowrider, "…I said No man! That's a Cabriolet!" Everyone fell about laughing at another one of Ramone's roasting hot jokes.

"Oh, man!" Laughed Dennis, getting rid of a tear from his windshield with one wiper. "That's the best one yet!"

Back at the clinic, D.J. was looking out of the door at the headlights coming from Ornament Valley. The pair of familiar, yellow double headlights. D.J. gasped. Rushing back indoors he switched off the lights and his subwoofer.

"Hey, Deej, what're ya doin'?" Asked Boost.

"SHHHHH!" Whispered D.J. urgently. I think that car eater's comin'!" Everyone was quiet. D.J. drew the clinic's blinds. The sound of an engine was heard and a pair of yellow headlights shone on the clinic's blinds.

"Life could be a dream, if only I could take you up in paradise up above…" The faint sound of Rock and Roll music could be heard as whoever it was rolled away. Snot Rod began to cry. (Who wouldn't if the thing that had attacked you under 24 hours ago was still after you?) Wingo rolled up to Snot Rod and gave him another kiss. Snot Rod leant against Wingo and cried harder, his tears rolling onto Wingo.

The next few days would be a living hell for everyone in Radiator Springs.


	5. Meeting at the V8

Dennis and Leigh headed home soon after Ramone's last joke. They lived in a small house just outside of town by the Radiator Cap. Leigh drove in first while Dennis parked by the open door. A small gust of wind blew around him.

"Hmm…" He said. "Something's gonna happen tonight, but what?" He shut the door and locked it.

Back at the V8 café, the other townsfolk were aware of the approaching car. She parked at a petrol pump between Doc Hudson and Sheriff. Her un-scratched factory red paint shone, her chrome plating glittered in the petrol station's lights. She was standing on a fresh pair of whitewall tyres, so new that Luigi would have paid one thousand dollars for some. Her sapphire blue eyes contrasted with her body and she smiled with a perfect set of white teeth. Her fins were so perfectly aligned that Chrysler himself could have moulded them. Her engine purred smoothly before she turned it off. All of the men's jaws had dropped to the floor. Aston and Lightning couldn't believe that this 58' Plymouth Fury looked so young. Sally hit Lightning with one tyre and gave him a little scowl.

"Hi." Purred the Fury. "Could someone tell where I am?" Doc shut his gaping mouth and decided to be polite.

"Well, you're In Radiator Springs." He said (Knowing when he was on to a good thing, Wink, wink). Mater, the town's resident tow truck spoke up.

"Tha' cutest lil' town in Carburettor Canyon!" He gave the Plymouth a buck-toothed smile. The Fury smiled back. "I'm Christine LeBay Cunningham, but ya'll can call me Christine. But, how rude of me! I didn't give ya'll a chance to tell me who you are!"

XOXOXOXOX After the Introductions XOXOXOXOX

"Well then," Said Flo, the owner of the café, "…you must be thirsty. What's your poison, honey?" Christine paused for a moment. "I'll have a Dinoco and Cardi thanks!" Flo rushed off to get Christine's drink.

"So, what brings you to-a Radiator Springs?" Asked Luigi, a small yellow Fiat 500. "I just needed to get away from all the city life, ya know. Bad memories draggin' me down." Christine replied. "Anyway, I'm gonna need somewhere to rest ma poor tyres for the night. Are there any vacancies at that cute lil' motel there?" Christine went on, gesturing to the Cozy Cone. Sally perked up at hearing this.

"Yeah!" Sally said, glad to be getting more customers to her business. "Cone two's free. Strip Weathers and his wife are in cone one, Dale Earncar Junior is in cone 3 and we've got four other staying in 4,5 and six. We can sort out the papers tomorrow if you want."

"That'd be fine!" Said Christine before sipping on her drink that Flo had just brought over.

A while later, Christine went for a little drive in the dessert. As she drove up to the Radiator Cap, a car was coming the other way.

Dennis had popped out to Flo's for a six-pack of Dinoco for him and Leigh. As his headlights illuminated the car in front of him, he saw who it was. Christine in her fully restored terror blocked his path. She blinked and her blue eyes turned red. "Ah, Dennis." She purred, her fangs returning to her mouth. "Long time, no see. No see, no revenge." Dennis just stared. "C-C-Christine…" He gasped. His engine stalled before he could make a getaway. Christine rolled towards him painfully slowly.

"Say goodbye, Dennis. You'll be reunited with Arnie soon. And when I'm done with you, I'm gonna finish off your Trans-Am bitch of a girlfriend." Christine rose up above Dennis and prepared to strike…


	6. Battle in the Badlands

Author's Note: Okay, this chapter is a little bit violent and sweary and gory so don't complain. And please review!!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Dennis' engine started just in time and he buffeted Christine off the road. She stared at the dent he had left in her side.

"You… son of a bitch." She growled.

Her engine roared and she sped towards Dennis, her fangs clamping down on his door. Dennis screamed in agony as Christine swung him off the road and into a rock. Dennis was weak. He looked at the bite marks on his door and scrape in his side. Oil spilled out from the dent, pooling on the dry dust of the floor. He winced at the pain as Christine rolled up to him. She licked some of the oil from his side. She sighed at the sweet taste of her enemy's lifeblood. "I'm not a vampire." She giggled. "Just possessed." She rammed Dennis hard into another rock again and again. She ripped chunks of Dennis' trunk and side off, more oil splashing onto the desert floor. Dennis yelled and screamed, but sometimes getting all the strength he had left and biting Christine's tyres or ramming into her side. She just laughed it off and mended herself though.

After about half an hour, Dennis was close to death, lying in a pool of his own oil.

"You're a bitch, Christine." He gasped for air. "You're an evil cannibalistic bitch…"

"I don't care, shitter." Everything went black.

Dennis woke up in a hospital. Doctors and nurses were rushing around him, their wheels going as fast as possible. He looked around and he saw staring at him through the window, was Christine. Dennis stared in horror before a doctor came rushing over to him and drugged him.

Christine drove out of the hospital and found an off ramp motel for the night.

Thunder rolled overhead. Christine sat in the corner of her room, tears splashing down onto the floor. "Roland…" She sobbed, "Get outta my head." She winced in pain as something hit her. "No, I wont!" She screamed. "You've made me kill too many people. Arnie's dead because of you! That young kid's in hospital because of you and Dennis could die because you keep making me kill people!! Rita, George, your own daughter!! DEAD!!! Because you won't let me live in peace!!" She burst out of her room and into the motel forecourt. "GET OUTTA MY HEAD!!!" She screamed. Christine's eyes turned red and she drove straight into a wall. "I'll kill you, Christine you bitch!!" She shouted. Lightning flashed overhead and a fork of pure electricity hit the ground next to her. The possessed Christine parked in the middle of the forecourt, lightning flashed yet again. Before it hit her, the normal Christine came back.

"I HATE YOU ROLAND!!!" She screamed.

Christine blacked out. Her charred, smouldering body lay in the motel forecourt, rain pouring down over her.


	7. Spiritual Encounter

She drove…

The darkened desert highway gave her chills through her engine block. Eyes watched her from everywhere. A small baby blue Plymouth Belvedere with her mother stood beside the road. Their eyes were grey with deadly stillness.

"Rita…" She whispered as she drove past the ghost of Roland LeBay's dead wife and daughter.

The highway stretched into infinity…

As she drove on, four cars followed her. A Camaro, an overweight Dodge Charger and two others. She stared as they overtook her.

"Buddy Repperton, Moochie Welch…" She whispered as the cars sped on and dissolved into the blackness.

"We're losing her!!" A voice echoed around.

She drove. Ahead, the image of a blue Dodge Charger appeared and faded. "Dennis…"

Ahead was a light. She drove and was close enough to see a yellow Volvo smiling at her.

"Christine!" Called the young Volvo. "C'mon!! It's great up here!!"

"Arnie!!" Shouted Christine speeding up, hoping to be reunited with her loved one. Behind her, Buddy Repperton and his gang, Rita LeBay and her daughter and a black Cadillac blocked the road. The Cadillac charged at Christine.

Arnie stared in horror as the ghost of Will Darnell chased his beloved in revenge. Christine didn't hear him approach.

She skidded off of the road and into empty blackness.

Arnie raced over to where Christine had been pushed off the spirit world.

"Arnie!!" Christine shouted before he disappeared from her view.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Her eyes opened and she jumped off of a hospital bed. "ARNIE!!" She cried.

A green racecar entered the room and drove up to her.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He asked as Christine leant against him, tears flooding down her bonnet.

"He's gone!" Christine sobbed. "I'll never be able to see him again!"

The racecar rushed over to the intercom and spoke.

"This is the front desk." Said a voice. "Hey!" Said the racecar. "I need some help down here. I was looking in this car's room window and then she just jumped out of her bed and I think someone needs to make sure she's okay. My name? Chick Hicks."


	8. December surprises!

Sarge, Radiator Springs' veteran army jeep whacked his record player with one tyre. An army fanfare blared through Radiator Springs at six o'clock on Monday morning. Lightning lazily opened his eyes and got ready for Sarge and Fillmore's daily arguments to begin.

"Here we go again." He yawned, looking over at Sally who, in a few seconds would be awake as well.

Fillmore, the town's resident VW bus and hippy had been awake all night trying to get another recipe for his organic fuel. He had cracked it just before Sarge's fanfare began to blare. He chuckled, rolling over to his record player and nudging the stylus into action.

"All you need is love! All you need is love! All you need is love, love, love is all you need!" The record player sang, spreading the soothing hippy tunes through the town, battling against the fanfare.

"FILLMORE!!" Shouted Sarge. "Turn that disrespectful racket off!!"

Fillmore headed out of his tent and looked at Sarge who was fuming at the fence that separated his and Fillmore's gardens (Or as known to the residents, the border between Hippy Heaven and Army land).

"Respect the classics, man!" Called Fillmore. "It's the Beetles…" Fillmore trailed off and stared at the ground around him. "DUDE!!" He shouted in joy.

Christine, Dennis and Chick Hicks had returned to Radiator Springs a few days ago. Albeit that Dennis and Leigh had travelled back by train to avoid meeting Christine again. Chick was staying in his trailer behind Flo's V8 café while Christine was staying in her cone at Sally's motel.

Over at Doc's clinic, Snot Rod opened his eyes. Wingo was leaning on him, fast asleep. DJ and Boost were lying by the door, DJ's subwoofer still playing Kenny G's Songbird. Snot Rod yawned and shivered. The clinic was suddenly chilly.

"I'm gonna get a new paint job." He yawned randomly. Still half asleep, Snot Rod rolled out of the clinic door and ploughed straight into nine inches of fresh, white snow! Snot Rod looked around and down the street. He had never seen Radiator Springs look so beautiful. The trees, road, shops and bushes were covered in a blanket of white. Snot Rod drove down the snow-covered street as quietly as he could and along to Ramone's house of body art. Ramone was asleep and Flo was right next to him. Flo opened her eyes sleepily, staring at Snot Rod who was standing in the shop doorway.

"Mornin'," She yawned. She shook Ramone to wake him up. Ramone opened a sleepy eye and nuzzled Flo. "Hey, honey." He smiled. "You've got a customer, hun!" Flo smiled back, gesturing towards Snot Rod.

"Aaah," said Ramone. "A fresh canvas. What're ya lookin' for, ese?"

"Oh nothin' much. Just somthin' festive." Said Snot Rod. "I see." Ramone smiled, picking up his airbrush and paper to cover Snot Rod's tyres. "You just tell me what ya want and where and I'll do it."

A little while later, Wingo was sleeping in the clinic when he felt something cold hit his fender. He opened his eyes in shock and saw Snot Rod in the doorway of the clinic holding a snowball! At first he didn't recognise him. He was a dark red with a gold stripe up the front of his hood and his back half was gold with a red stripe down his back. "Surprise!" He shouted, throwing the other snowball, only to see it miss and slice through Wingo's spoiler and fall onto a sleeping DJ who panicked and rammed into Boost. Wingo gave Snot Rod a smile and revved his engine.

"You only just threw a snowball at the Snowball fight champion of 2002!" He shouted, chasing Snot Rod out of the clinic and down the road. Wingo laughed as Snot Rod skidded and swerved into the Cozy Cone forecourt, kicking up snow as he went and spraying it onto the walls, giving the motel a wintery feel.

Lightning yawned and opened the door of his and Sally's cone and was greeted with a faceful of snow. The snow hit Sally too who woke with a start and pushed Lightning out of the door in shock. Sally picked up a tyreful of snow and threw it a Lightning. "Hey!" He laughed, throwing snow back at Sally.

Christine woke at the sudden commotion outside and rolled out the door. She smiled to see the four cars having a good time.

"Christmas always was my favourite time of the year." She sighed.


	9. Snowballs and Black Ice

An hour later, everyone in Radiator Springs was outside enjoying the snow. Mia and Tia, the Mazda twins were making a snow Lightning, Christine and Chick were out for a drive up at Tailfin Pass, Lightning and Sally were making out in the small forest behind the Cozy Cone motel and Everyone else was engaged in a huge snowball fight. DJ's subwoofer blasted out Christmas songs while Doc and Sheriff were building a barricade of snow to stop the barrage of snowballs that were heading their way. Ramone threw a snowball at Red, only to be blasted with a stream of tepid water. "Hey, man!" He shouted. "You're fogging up my windshield!" Inside the Casa Della Tyres, Luigi was fitting himself and Guido with a fresh pair of insulated whitewall snow tyres.

"There!" Luigi exclaimed. "Now-a we still look like normal, only half the size of monster trucks." The little Fiat and forklift rolled out of their store and out into the winter weather.

Lizzie, the model T Ford was outside her store knitting, something she never usually did but since a few stray snowballs could freeze up her engine, she decided to rest and watch the others get frozen to the bolts. Guido shivered.

"Im che congela fuori qui, Luigi!" He shouted. Lizzie watched as Guido settled down onto the road trying to keep his forks warm. She pulled the knitting needles apart and looked at the small gloves she had made.

"Guido!" She called. Guido rolled closer to the Curios shop. "I made these for ya!" Lizzie said, holding up the two fork shaped gloves. Guido beamed and sped up the ramp and parked next to Lizzie. She placed the two blue gloves onto his forks and smiled. "There ya go!" Guido sighed as the feeling and warmth came back to his forks. "Si sono adattare perfettamente! E sono così caldi. Grazie!" He smiled and he sped back down the ramp to join in the snowball fight. After a while, Sarge's team which consisted of Fillmore, Doc, Sheriff, Ramone, Flo and the four street racers were beating Strip's team which consisted of Luigi, Guido, Red, Mrs Weathers, Dale Earncar Junior, Sally, Lightning, Mia, Tia and Mack. Suddenly, Sarge's team stopped throwing snowballs.

Guido rolled out from behind the snow barrier and saw Fillmore and Ramone ready to fire across the barrier. Guido scraped some snow together and aimed and Ramone. Fillmore saw Guido out of the corner of his eye and chucked the snowball. It hit Guido right in the windshield! Guido looked stunned. "Quello snowball ha colpito il mio occhio, Fillmore!" He shouted, rolling the snowball around on the pavement, making it heavier. "Qui è uno per voi!" He dumped the snowball on the ground and rammed into it, sending it rolling straight towards Fillmore! Fillmore dodged and the now giant snowball broke through Sarge's snow barrier! The snowball rolled down the street and hit a tree, sticking to it. Sarge appeared from the hole in the barrier. "CHARGE!" He shouted, blasting his horn. His whole team broke through the remains of the barrier and threw snowballs at Strip's team behind their barrier. Lightning appeared, covered in snow holding a white flag.

"We surrender." He gulped as the other team aimed at him. "ARRGH!!"

Up on Tailfin Pass, Christine and Chick were racing. They sped through tunnels and dodged snowdrifts, sometimes having to plough straight through them! As they approached the waterfall, Chick skidded on something. "Black ice." He thought Christine was a few feet ahead of him as they round the bend to the viaduct. "Christine!" He cried. "There's black ice!" But it was too late. Christine skidded and swerved on the deadly but invisible ice. She lost control and headed toward the edge of the viaduct. She left the road and sailed a few centimetres over the edge of the cliff before…..


	10. Christine's rebirth

Christine lay at the bottom of the cliff. Her tyres were bust, all four of them. Her front grille was smashed to smithereens and she had a large rip down her right side. Her hood was missing and one of her fins was crushed beyond repair. Most of her chrome was scratched, two of her hubcaps had fallen off and she was dented and chipped in more places than you can imagine. A lot of glass lay on the floor from when her headlights had smashed. Her engine refused to start and even if she could move her exhaust pipes would trail behind her.

Christine closed her eyes behind the cracked glass of her windshield as she slipped back into an unconscious state.

She opened her eyes to find that everything was multicoloured. She was in a dreamworld. As she drove, she saw a group of Volkswagen Beetles, all multicoloured playing musical instruments on a stage. She only caught a few words of what they were singing. It sounded like:

"We're Sergeant Plymouth's lonely cars club band!"

As Christine passed a group of weird fussy blue cars cringing from the song, she spotted a yellow Volvo on the horizon.

"Christine!" It called. "Come on over!" Christine sped off towards the car at high speed. She passed through an orchard with huge red trees with cans of Dinoco Light growing on them until she reached the Volvo. It was Arnie. He smiled at her and kissed her on the lips. Christine had tears in her eyes as she rolled forward to kiss Arnie back. But as soon as she got near him, he disappeared. Christine stared in bewilderment as tears rolled down her hood. "ARNIE!!!" She cried.

"Christine!!" She heard a voice. Then everything went black.

Chick rolled along the banks of the river below the waterfall. He had seen Christine fall but he did not know where she had landed. Eventually he found her. She was in a proper state. He rolled up beside her, tears welling up in his eyes.

"You'll be fine." He sobbed. "I'll fix you. Please don't die."

He closed his eyes and sobbed, thinking he could hear the sound of metal crunching. There it was again. He opened his eyes and saw that Christine's dents had been popped out, making her body sleek again. Chick rolled around to the front of Christine.

"Okay." He said. "Show me."

Christine's headlights blazed into life as new glass formed around them. Her left tailfin straightened and rose. Her four tyres re-inflated and her grille and hood began to grow back. The crack in her windshield shrunk and disappeared as her eyes opened, sporting a blazing red. Chick could have sworn he saw little flames dancing in Christine's pupils.

"I am REBORN!!" She shouted. Chick's jaw dropped to the ground. Christine glanced at Chick before rolling towards him and locking her lips with his. Chick looked at Christine's blissful expression as he kissed her back. After a while, the kiss was broken. "Chick." She said. "I need you to stay out of town for a while. I can't risk you getting involved." "With what?" Asked Chick, confused. Christine flashed her fangs at him. "Revenge. On the shitters of the world."

To be continued……


	11. Love and Carnage

Christine ploughed through the snow towards Radiator Springs, leaving a bemused Chick Hicks behind at the waterfall. Inside her head, gears whirred, thinking of how she was going to orchestrate her plan.

"First, I'll finish off the orange kid and his import boyfriend. Then, I'll kill afew of the townsfolk like that red racer and his Porsche girl. Maybe the hippy and the café owner, her Mazda waitresses and her husband too. Then, I'll kill Dennis and Leigh." Her engine revved as she sped towards the town at top speed.

Near the town, Wingo and Snot Rod were driving towards the Radiator Cap for a little alone time. Wingo was playing Where I Find My Heaven by the Gigolo Aunts on his CD player and Snot Rod was nuzzling him. They stopped to admire the snow-topped hills of Carburettor County.

"I love you, Snot Rod and I always have done. Ever since I saw that cute expression on your face when Bessie splattered tar on us when we were paving the road." Wingo kissed Snot Rod on the lips and nuzzled him back. Snot Rod smiled and kissed Wingo back, deeply.

"Shall we pull off here?" Snot Rod asked, giving Wingo a cheeky smile and gesturing to a small dirt road that led down to a tree covered area.

The two cars rolled down the hill and stopped on fresh, cool grass in the middle of a clearing. The Pine trees were topped with snow and a small brook babbled in amongst the songbirds.

"This place is beautiful." Said Wingo, his eyes glazing over at the wonders of nature. Snot Rod snuffled as he began to sneeze. "Aaa-aah-CHOO!!!" Warm oil splattered everywhere as Snot Rod stood there with his supercharger dripping.

"Bless you." Wingo sighed, wiping the oil off his front bumper.

Everything was silent apart from the babbling brook. The birds had flown off, but not from Snot Rod's sneeze. In the distance, trees smashed down as something charged towards the couple. Snot Rod whimpered as the thing got closer. Finally, a car emerged from the trees.

"Here's Chrissie!!" Christine roared as she emerged from the trees. Her fangs glinted as she rolled across the brook.

Wingo growled at her as Christine drew closer.

"What do you want?" He shouted, as the Plymouth got closer still.

"I just want to kill that orange piece of crap..," She replied, gesturing to Snot Rod, "…and you." She lunged at Snot Rod but Wingo rammed into her.

"Don't you dare touch him." He growled, staring daggers into Christine.

"You're a little overprotective of your boyfriend." Christine growled. She rammed into Wingo, denting his hood. Wingo was taken aback by the pain from Christine's sudden blow, but shook it off and charged at the Plymouth. Christine dodged and laughed.

"Too slow, little Import!" She giggled, licking her fangs. Wingo charged at her again, hitting her this time, smashing her headlights and knocking her bumper off.

"Is that the best you can do, shitter?" Teased Christine, ramming Wingo in the side, leaving a huge slash all the way down on his left. Wingo winced at the pain, but shook it off once more, turning and ramming Christine in the front once more.

There was a crack and oil spurted everywhere as a snapped fang lay on the floor. Christine was stunned. A small, insignificant Import car had snapped her right fang clean out of her mouth. She growled as oil dripped from her mouth.

"You little bugger!" She roared, going for Wingo again. She ripped his hood off and rammed him into a tree. Wingo cried out in pain as Christine bit his tyres, popping three of them. She smashed his headlights and taillights, tore his neon lights out from under him and smashed his front until he started bleeding oil from the mouth.

"And now," Christine said, still bleeding "the finishing touch." She drove around to Wingo's back and ripped his spoiler off to the last rung. "AAARRRGGGHHH!!" Wingo cried as oil spurted from the wound. He was too weak and she was too strong. He couldn't move at all and he could hardly speak.

Wingo looked over at Snot Rod who was cowering behind a nearby tree.

Tears fell from Snot Rod's eyes as Wingo slipped into unconsciousness. Oil spilled onto the ground from what used to be Wingo's spoiler. Christine laughed.

"One down, one shitter to go." She turned to face Snot Rod. She closed her eyes as a new bumper began to form as well as new headlight glass and a new, gleaming white fang.

"There we go." She said to herself as she rolled towards Snot Rod who was backing into the small brook.

"You can't do this!" He shouted, his tears rolling into the clear water.

"I think you'll find I can." Christine giggled, rolling closer to Snot Rod, her fangs poised to bite. "I'm gonna finish what I should have done on the highway."

"The car I love is going to die if I don't do something! You don't care about anyone!" Snot Rod cried.

"I used to." Christine sighed, backing off a little. "I used to love someone like Wingo loves and cares about you." Christine cast her mind back to that fateful night in Libertyville when Dennis Weaver and his girlfriend Leigh took Arnie from her.

"So you understand how I'm feeling?" Snot Rod sniffed.

"Yeah." Sighed Christine. "But I'm still gonna kill ya!"

Snot Rod cowered as Christine rose above him.

"And then, I'm gonna finish off your little boyfriend over there and I'll tell everyone in town how you and him slipped on black ice on Tailfin Pass and fell off a cliff. At least you'll be together in death."

"Leave him alone, Christine." Wingo was crawling towards them, nearly dead.

"Aaah. I think I'll finish him off now." Said Christine, turning towards Wingo. She bore her fangs, ready to clamp down into Wingo's engine when she was knocked sprawling into a rock by Snot Rod who was madder than Frank on a bad day.

"Let me make this clear to you, Christine LeBay Cunningham." He growled, Flames licking out from his exhaust pipes.

"Nobody hurts Wingo because I love him. You try to kill him again and I'll murder you. If you want to try it on with me, bring it but I've just found a strength within myself and not even you can stop it!"

"Yes, I can feel the anger flow through you!" Christine oiled.

"Join me and we can destroy the shitters of the world! Just come wit…" Christine didn't even get to finish her sentence. Snot Rod had rammed her into the rock, crunching her grille and back into smithereens.

"I warned you! Now get out of here before I decide to do worse than that!" Snot Rod roared, flames shooting out from his exhausts and his turbo charger revving like a bull at a gate. Christine's eyes turned blue and, realising what she had done to Wingo, she scuttled away.

Snot Rod drove over to Wingo who was unconscious and pushed him up the dirt track towards the main road back to Radiator Springs.

"I didn't die on you, so don't you die on me." He said to Wingo as they approached the town.

All hell was about to break loose and Christine was about to make her offensive on the town.

TBC…


	12. Spiritual Encounter 2

Christine sped back up to tailfin pass. Breathing heavily and feeling faint, she pulled into a lay-by and passed out.

She was on that same stretch of desert highway where the ghost of Will Darnell had pushed her off the side of the road. An icy breeze picked up and a chill ran all over Christine's body.

"Hello, Christine." Came a voice from behind her. She turned around and saw a jet black Plymouth Belvedere staring her in the windshield.

"Oh god, NO!" She screamed, pure terror on her face. "Not you! Anyone but you! You nearly killed Wingo you crazy bastard!" The Belvedere smiled and gave Christine an evil smile.

"Yes, it's me." He said. "I nearly killed Wingo and now I'm gonna kill everyone else in that insignificant little town."

"You'll have to kill me first, Roland!" Christine shouted.

"Now why would I kill my little Chrissie?"

"I'm not yours anymore."

"I think you'll find that you are." Pain rocked Christine's body as Roland LeBay drove around her.

"You'll do good to remember that it was me who took care of you and bought you all those things when we were an item. It was me who picked up the pieces when your beloved Arnie was killed and it was me who brought you back to life. It was me who fixed you when you were damaged after killing Moochie Welch, when you were burned at that gas station, when you were crushed into a cube and when you fell of that cliff. I killed the shitters who harmed you and threatened you. And I didn't ask for anything."

Christine finally got the strength to shake off the pain Roland was transmitting to her.

"But you also hit me!" She shouted, reversing the pain to the other car. "It was you who damaged me when I was killing all those people and it wasn't even me who was killing them! You possessed me! You raped me, you crashed me into a wall and struck me with a bolt of lightning!" Roland faced Christine, flames in his eyes.

"I did that because I wanted to!" He roared. "You are mine now! You have been mine since we started that affair in 1959! When I died, I possessed your body to live on and soon I will take my revenge on the shitters of this damned world and nothing will stand in my way!!" Christine stared daggers into Roland, flames roaring from her exhaust pipes.

"You won't in my body you fuc…" Roland slammed into Christine's side, sending her skidding across the highway. He gave her an icy smile that could freeze a black leather seat on a hot day.

"I think you'll find that I can." He sneered. "And if a little bitch like you can't understand that then you'll have to learn some other way."

Christine lunged at him, her fangs sharp as knives crunching into his front.

"Pack it in, Roland you stupid bastard!" She cried as she ripped him to shreds, oil spattering everywhere as she tore into his body.

Soon, Roland was weak. Oil dripped from every hole Christine had made in his frame.

"Go to hell." Christine said, biting down on his engine one last time. Roland's body faded and the dream world melted away.

Christine gasped as sweet, pine scented air wafted around her. She was back in the lay-by on Tailfin Pass.

"I'm free." She sighed, rolling towards a nearby group of trees. "Free from that nightmare for good!"

She closed her eyes and fell to sleep in-amongst the pine trees.

A few meters away from her, a black car gazed upon her.

"Yes. Sleep my dear. You may have destroyed me in your dream, but I am now reality. Your emotions have given me life once more. You may still possess my powers, but how will you fare against my new strengths?"

TBC…


	13. The Begining Of The End

The jet black Plymouth Belvedere rolled into the forecourt of Flo's V8 Café in the early evening. He stopped at a pump on an empty side of the station, slow rock and roll playing from his radio. A small, red Mazda Miata rolled up to him.

"Hello, sir." She said, giving him a nervous smile to his deathly glare. "Welcome to Flo's V8 Café. My name is Mia and I will be your waitress for this evening. Can I take your order?"

"Yes." He gave an evil smile, two gleaming fangs protruding from his mouth. "Revenge."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Christine awoke on Tailfin Pass. She smiled as she remembered her dream and the fact that she was now a free woman. A cold breeze whipped around her tyres and she shuddered. A falling leaf caught her attention to a set of fresh tyre tracks that were beside her in the snow. She recognised them immediately.

"No. They can't be. Can they? No! I destroyed him!" She thought, following the track out of the small clearing of pine trees and out onto the road. They led down the pass and toward the town. Fear racked her body as she thought about what could've happened. And what could happen. Christine inhaled deeply and closed her eyes.

"I'm not gonna let him harm them." She said, opening her eyes, blood red once more. Her engine roared as she sped off down the pass and towards Radiator Springs.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Oil spattered the white snow that covered the ground. Mia lay unconscious on the café forecourt. Her twin Tia, who was serving Mater, turned around and dropped the can of Dinoco she was holding.

"MIA!!!" She screamed, rushing over to where her sister was, tears falling from her eyes. The Belvedere was laughing. His laughter was deep and threatening. The other townsfolk turned to see what had happened. Sheriff, who was at an opposite fuel pump confronted the Belvedere.

"I don't know who you are but I'm arrestin' you for assault on an innocent bystander!!" He roared. The Belvedere's headlights came on full beam, making Sheriff collapse in pain. The Belvedere laughed harder.

"My name is Roland LeBay, officer. And I am here for revenge." Roland said, bursting into the same, evil laughter.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Christine heard Roland's laughter from a mile away and she gunned her engine, loud roars emitting from her exhausts.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Roland turned to the townsfolk who had now gathered around the café. He grabbed Tia who was still trying to make Mia wake up.

"NOW I WANT TO MAKE THIS CRYSTAL CLEAR!!!" He bellowed. "I WANT DENNIS GUILDER AND LEIGH CABOT!! IF YOU TWO CAN HEAR ME, BE HERE TO FACE YOUR DEATHS BY MIDNIGHT OR THE LITTLE GIRL HERE GOES TO MEET CHRYSLER!! YOU HAVE FIVE HOURS!!!" Tia whimpered as Roland backed up and into the kitchen of the café. As soon as they entered, a large black mist surrounded it.

Christine watched from a safe distance, knowing that the townsfolk would be after her as well for nearly killing Wingo. She crept towards the small forest behind the Cosy Cone motel and began to think. Then it struck her like lightning.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The townsfolk were all in the town hall, planning on what to do next. Dennis and Leigh were not present at the meeting, as Doc had ordered that they were not to be told of the situation. He didn't want anyone else getting hurt. Or worse.

Dennis and Leigh were in their house watching the Jay Limo show. A knock came from the door and Leigh went to answer it. She stared at the car standing before her.

"Hello, Leigh." Christine said. The door was slammed in her grille.

"Who was that, Leigh?" Dennis asked the Trans-Am.

"C-C-C…"

"Christine." The red fury rolled into the room and looked at Dennis and Leigh. The two cars recoiled in fear.

"I'm warning you, Christine. Get outta this house now." Dennis said, confronting her.

"If I wanted to kill you I would've done it." Christine said. "I'm not here for that."

"Then what are you here for?" Asked Leigh.

"Help." Christine said. "You obviously haven't heard."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Snot Rod sat in the town clinic, Wingo snuggled up next to him.

"If she comes near you again, I'm gonna rip her exhausts apart." Snot Rod said.

"And if she comes near YOU again, I'll rip her doors off." Wingo said, kissing Snot Rod on the lips. The door of the clinic swung open and a pair of dual headlights scanned the room. As soon as they came across the couple, they turned off and a car approached them. Snot Rod growled at Christine as she drew nearer. Two other cars came in the door after her.

"I'm not here for that." Christine said as she faced the Silva and the Barracuda.

"Then why are you here?" Wingo asked. Dennis and Leigh moved into the light.

"We're here to form a plan." Leigh said.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

TBC……

My hands hurt now.


	14. The Last Stand

The five cars rolled into the Radiator Springs town hall where Doc Hudson and the rest of the townsfolk were having an emergency meeting.

As Christine rolled into the room, all of the cars gave her frowns and mutters which sounded like: "There she is. Car killer." Doc glared at Christine.

"What do you want? I should have Sheriff arrest you for assault on those two street racers but we have more important matters on our hands."

Christine rolled up to where Doc was looking over the courtroom and glared at him.

"We know how to defeat him."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Inside the V8 café, Mia was crying as Roland threatened her.

"If you don't shut your face I'll take a knife to your tires!!" He roared, towering over the little Miata. Mia backed away at this, still whimpering.

"Even if Dennis and Leigh do show up, I'm still gonna kill ya." Roland said.

"What's your problem!?" Mia cried, tears rolling down her hood. "We haven't done anything to you!!"

Roland raised a tire and was about to hit the small car when he heard someone call his name.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"ROLAND!!! COME OUT OF THERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" Christine yelled at the black mist.

A shadow appeared and out of the mist came Roland. In Roland's tire was a knife, pointed at Mia who was whimpering beside him.

"Let the kid go." Said Christine. "She's not meant to be mixed up in this."

Roland scowled at Mia. "Get lost." He said, dropping the knife. Mia screeched away down the street.

"This is between you and me, bitch." Growled Roland, starting to rev his engine. "I've waited 49 years for this moment!" He glared at Christine maniacally.

Christine glared back, small flames arising in her blood red eyes.

"It's not over yet, Roland." She smiled.

Roland's tires screeched as he shot forwards towards Christine. Christine shot forwards as well, colliding with Roland with an almighty crash.

"I should have done this a long time ago!!" Roared Roland, biting down on Christine's left door. Christine cried out in pain as oil seeped through the tooth marks.

She glared at Roland and revved her engine before ramming him backwards into a wall.

"So should I." She roared, pushing back harder, crumpling Roland's back end.

Glass, chrome and oil lay everywhere as the two cars charged at each other again and again. The fight went on for hours until at last, one car was near death.

Christine lay bleeding oil all over the forecourt. Her headlights were shattered, she had one working tire, and her hood had been ripped off. Her rear axel had snapped and her windshield was shattered. Christine's pain was flaking from various dents, scratches and gashes from where Roland had rammed into her.

"And now," Roland laughed, various gashes in his bodywork healing up. "The death of Christine LeBay Cunningham."

"Like I said, Roland." Wheezed Christine, "It's not over yet."

Christine's tires inflated and healed as did the rest of her body.

Once more new glass surrounded her headlights, a new hood formed, her rear axel fixed itself and her shattered windshield began to clear up.

Christine backed onto the street and shone her headlights.

"NOW!!" She cried.

Roland laughed but was soon shut up as a streak of purple shot past him, spraying green spray paint all over his windshield, blinding him!

Ramone skidded to a halt, blowing the top of the spray can. Roland cried in pain as he blinked furiously, trying to get rid of the stinging sensation that filled his eyes. He backed up, but shot forward again as something smacked him hard on the rear bumper.

Roland shot straight into a wall on the other side of the road, crumpling his front fender! Lizzie stood behind him, laughing as she waved her right tire about.

"Take that ya little bugger!" She cackled. Roland reversed yet again and prepared to start on Lizzie until the sounds of AC/DC's Who Made Who blasted through his ears.

D.J. blasted the song through his subwoofer until it sounded like a jet plane was about to take off.

Roland swerved around, blind and deaf before ramming into something hard.

He looked up to see Lightning and Doc glaring at him.

"You threatened our town, our friends and our lives." Said Lightning. "And now you're gonna pay." Doc and Lightning pushed Roland back, Roland's tires screeching as they tried to hold back.

On the roof of the V8, Sarge and Filmore watched the struggle below them.

"I'm not doin' it, man." Said Filmore. "It's real bad Karma."

"Just get goin', hippie!" Shouted Sarge, attempting to push Fillmore off of the roof. Filmore applied his brakes and refused to budge.

"Filmore, if you don't do this I won't do that thing we always do on Thursday nights." Sarge said, winking.

Filmore shot off of the roof and landed right on top of Roland.

"That's gotta hurt, man." Said Filmore rolling off of the Belvedere's roof.

Not a second later after Filmore had rolled away, Sarge dropped down, crushing Roland's back end.

The sickening crack of an axel breaking was heard as Sarge landed.

"Ouch." Chuckled Sarge, rolling away to join Filmore.

Roland was pushed back into the road by Doc and Lightning.

Dennis and Leigh rammed into Roland's sides, smashing the glass on his doors and denting them.

Mater rolled up and attached his tow hook to Roland's rear fender before towing him out of the town, followed by all of the townsfolk.

He growled and snarled at them as they shouted at him.

As they approached the Radiator Cap, Roland broke free of Mater's tow hook and bit Sally on the door.

Lightning rammed Roland and sent him sprawling into a rock.

Doc turned to Red who was watching in horror.

"Hose him." Doc said. Red's hose sprayed Roland with what they all thought was water, but Red had accidentally filled his water tank up with petrol and his petrol tank was filled with water!

Roland was doused in fuel from top to bottom. Wingo and Snot Rod looked on as Roland growled and snarled at them before trying to charge at Wingo. Snot Rod skidded in front of him and spun his wheels in Roland's front fender, sending dust onto the Belvedere.

A stray spark arose from Snot Rod's exhaust pipe and landed on Roland.

The sound of the explosion ripped across Ornament Valley.

Smoke arose from Roland's charred chassis, his eyes just open.

He opened his mouth and croaked,

"K.A.R.R., avenge me."

Christine rolled up to him.

"Now it's over." She said, clamping her fangs down into his engine.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Epilogue

Radiator Springs had returned to normal after weeks of FBI investigations and police enquiries.

Christine had been sentenced to six months in prison on being an accomplice to a murderer. After he found out about what had happened, Chick Hicks spoke to Christine and told her that it was over between her and him.

As for Dennis and Leigh, they had moved away to live in New York but they sold their house to Wingo and Snot Rod. Boost and D.J. still visited Radiator Springs often to meet up with the couple and everything was fine.

The townsfolk had recovered and their lives were now back to normal.

Radiator Springs was back in business once more.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

In the shadows of a warehouse, a row of yellow lights flashed back and forth. A modified third generation Pontiac Trans-Am rolled into the light of the moon.

The car was black on top and grey on the bottom. He stared at the moon before closing his eyes.

"I shall avenge you, master. And this time, K.I.T.T. will not be there to stop me."

The End?


End file.
